heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Rain Wiki:Chapters Overhaul
This article is devoted to Chapters Overhaul for the ''Heavy Rain'' Wiki (i.e. how to improve the articles about the chapters of Heavy Rain). Wiki Overhaul on Chapters We need to create articles for every chapter, and we need to add a brief description on this page; we also need to be getting some pictures to represent each chapter. When creating a chapter, we need a brief overview, characters involved, trophies, some pictures and a walkthrough. Keep in Mind If you've created a new chapter page, make sure to add the "Gameplay" category to the article. Additionally, please place the spoiler warnings directly after the initial summary, rather than inside the "Description" or "Walkthrough" section. A "Trivia" section should always be the last section in the article, unless the article has references, an image gallery, or gameplay videos (in which case "Gallery," "Videos," or "References" will be the last section, in that order). Checklist Each article that describes a chapter should have the following sections, if applicable: * Character Played As * Overview * Description and/or Walkthrough * Trophies (with links to the Trophy Guide) * Trivia Users Contributing If you are helping expand this wiki by editing the articles then please place your name and current chapter you are working on here: Birdie94jb - Prologue - Setting up overhaul. JFlinchy - Am willing to spend time on all chapters. JFlinchy - Started work on chapters: Prologue, The Mall, Father and Son, Sleazy Place. (Would appreciate the help of a Wikia veteran to make sure I'm doing it correctly.) (Unnamed) Prefer to be anonymous but will help in any way possible. (Chapters: A Mother's Revenge, etc.) GlassPuppet I'll start working on the Killer's Place. Haven't made a wikia from scratch, but I guess any help works. Right? D: Danbri - Will start on endings, then fill in missing details in chapters. Dinokiller - Finished most of the Epilogues xD I check if theres anything missing. Im gonna finish all the chapters and after that i will help write walkthroughs. Dinokiller - Made a Perfect Crime Walkthrough for people having problem getting the trophy xD SahRooNya - Trying to add as much Trivia and screenshots/pictures as possible. :] JohnFromBluff Adding Day, Time and Rainfall to each chapter (where applicable) and providing more detailed information on the trophy guide where needed (i.e. where I needed it ...) SammyJoeHR Hope I'm not butting in - but I made a Chapters Infobox hope this'll make life a little easier... then again I'm probably just imposing... ^^. There's an example on the Kramer's Party article. Evil Asch 8/27-8/28 2012 - grammar / coherency tweaked each chapter. Inserted the chapters infobox on the last few chapters that were missing it and added the day/time/rain level when available, trophies need to be tweaked on many and I'll go back and edit as I can. Also, I've no idea how to create a template but if someone wants to let me know/point me to a ref etc I can starts shuffling chapters to link w/the characters. Mythril Wyrm, 4/7/2019 - All chapter pages except "Under Arrest" now have gameplay videos (using footage originally uploaded by Remedy916nos) and all of the required sections. Pages for chapters that aren't long and involved enough to warrant an in-depth walkthrough have the Description and Walkthrough sections combined (though enterprising editors are welcome to write their own walkthroughs for these chapters, link them to the main page, and update the list of walkthroughs accordingly). Mythril Wyrm, 4/19/2019 - Videos have been added for all epilogue pages except "News Report." Progress Category:Site maintenance